Current electronic cigarette sucking rods each comprise: a sucking cylinder, a liquid smoke cup configured within the sucking rod sleeve for reserving liquid smoke and an atomizer configured within the sucking rod sleeve for transforming the liquid smoke into smog, and a liquid guiding component configured between the liquid smoke cup and the atomizer dedicated to guide the liquid smoke into the atomizing device, and an outtake is configured at a central portion of the liquid smoke cup in a manner of being axially extended to work as a smog channel for circulation.
The current electronic cigarette sucking rods have the following shortcomings: since the sucking rod sleeve is made of rigid materials, it is not good in touch feel and mouth feel; since the liquid smoke cup is configured with a dedicated liquid guiding component and outtake, it has a complicated internal structure, more components, and high manufacturing cost.